


Summer Liaison

by la_voison



Category: Junji Ito Collection, 伊藤潤二『コレクション』 | Ito Junji Collection (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Older Woman/Younger Man, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_voison/pseuds/la_voison
Summary: On a late Summer night Souichi pays a visit to the young woman he adores. (After story to Atrum Regina)
Relationships: Tsujii Souichi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Summer Liaison

**Author's Note:**

> First I'd like to extend an enormous thank you to everyone who's read my works on Souichi. I love you guys!!! Anyway, here's something naughty and sweet that I've had in mind for awhile. I hope you guys enjoy!

Souichi was feeling quite restless. The sound of his brother downstairs had yet to subside and he could not risk being detected leaving the house. "Come on, dammit." The boy muttered aloud.

Finally, as if fate had smiled upon him, the sound of the tv had shut off and Souichi could hear the shuffling footsteps of his brother as he headed to bed. Kouichi's room was right down the hall from his and the older boy would often check to make sure Souichi had not snuck out. Thankfully, he walked past his door this time.

Souichi quickly shoved a pillow under his blanket, in an effort to avert suspicion in case his brother decided to ensure that he was sleeping. Now satisfied that he wouldn't be caught, Souichi pulled open his window and began to climb out of it. The warm Summer night air greeted him as he shimmied down the gutter and onto the ground below.

His feet found the familiar path through the woods that led to Lena's house. _Lena._ Souichi smiled as the image of her filled his head and her name rolled off of his tongue. Finding her house had not been as much of a challenge as he had feared. Since winter vacation, these nightly rendezvous had become commonplace for them. 

The trees thinned to reveal Lena's house and Souichi could feel his excitement rise as he saw her bedroom light was still on. The boy crept closer until he was able to knock on her window.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Lena set down the book she had been reading and got up from the bed. "Right on time." Lena said as she opened her window.

"Did you expect anything less?" Souichi asked as he crawled through the opening. Lena just shook her head and smiled before opening her arms to him. The boy took her invitation and slid his arms around her waist. The two of them stood still a moment, enjoyng the closeness of each other. Souichi breathed in the scent of her freshly washed hair and smiled. _Strawberries._ His favorite of course.

"Glad you could make it." Lena said softly as she let him go. Souichi giggled and said, "Kouichi nearly made me late, I'll have to give him a good punishment for that."

"Oh? What'd he do now?" Lena asked as she sat down on the bed and pressed her back up against a pillow.

The raven haired boy sniffed and then crawled onto the bed with her. "Sticking his nose where it does not belong, as usual. Kouichi actually had the audacity to say this morning that I need to stop 'bothering' you. And more nonsense about me 'sneaking out' at night. As if where I go or my spending time with you is any of his business." Souichi sighed and laid his head on her chest. Lena ran her fingers through his hair and he pressed against her like a contented cat.

"You know, I don't have siblings so I can't say I know what it's like. I feel like I can understand why you would feel that what Kouichi does is annoying but it seems to me like he does try to be a good older brother to you." Lena said. 

"Hmph. Don't take his side." Souichi grumbled.

"I'm not. I just get what he's trying to do. However, he's grossly misinformed on the prospect of you bothering me." Lena said. Souichi still looked a bit pouty so she pressed a soft kiss to the top of his head.

"How about I cheer you up?" Lena asked with a small smile. Souichi seemed to perk up at her words, a nail slipping from between his lips as he said, "Thought you would never ask." Lena smiled at his words and disentangled herself from the boy cuddling her. She left the room for a moment and when she returned she held two large bowls of Souichi's favorite sweet treat- strawberry shaved ice.

"This is **_why_** you are the best!" Souichi exclaimed as Lena handed him his bowl. She gave him a teasing smile as she sat beside him on the bed and said, "Oh so this is the real reason why you sneak out to see me?"

" _Kekeke!_ Of course not, but it's a damn good one." Souichi said and then just before Lena could wrap her lips around her spoonful of ice, Souichi leaned forward and swallowed it himself.

"Wow." Lena giggled at his antics. She was happy to see his mood had already improved.... _although it was at the expense of stealing her sweets._

Souichi's dark eyes flashed with mischief and his lips stretched in a grin as he picked up a spoonful of his own shaved ice and held it up to her. "Here Lena, I'll make it up to you!"

Lena parted her lips in expectation of him to feed her but the boy giggled and said, "You have to come get it." She pouted but did as he said and leaned forward, her loose night shirt slipping down enough to bare the top of her breast. Her eyes met his for a moment but she was too late to react for as soon as Lena's lips touched the spoon, Souichi jerked the spoon enough for the pile of ice to spill from her lips and onto the exposed flesh of her breast.

 _"Ass!"_ Lena shrieked as the freezing cold ice hit her skin. Souichi started laughing so hard the bowl nearly slipped from his lap. Lena reached up to quickly wipe off the sticky ice but Souichi caught her hand after his giggling fit subsided and still grinning said, "Sorry Lena, I'll get it."

Lena felt warmth rush through her body as Souichi leaned forward and his tongue lapped up the spilled ice. He moved his lips upward, making sure to catch every drop of the sweet liquid that had now mixed with the familiar taste of her skin. At last his lips brushed her own, a soft kiss that made any annoyance Lena had felt with him melt away.

Her fingers reached up and threaded into the tousled mess of his hair as her lips parted, allowing Souichi to deepen the kiss. His tongue danced with hers and she could feel a familiar point of a nail prick her tongue as it shifted in his mouth. Lena couldn't suppress a soft gasp from the tiny note of pain and her distraction allowed the boy to push the edge of her bowl backwards enough to spill some of the ice onto her stomach.

Lena cried out from the cold splash of the melting strawberry liquid that soaked through her thin nightshirt. "Souichi!" His name spilled from her lips and his grin widened as she pulled back and gaped at him. "I'd hoped to be able to eat shaved ice, not wear it." Lena said with a sigh. Souichi giggled and said, "It looks even more _delicious_ on you."

Lena decided not to dignify his comment with a response and set her bowl on the nightstand. She'd planned to get up to change her now wet and sticky shirt but it seemed Souichi had a different idea. "Lena, stay here." The boy murmured as he grabbed her hand again to keep her from getting off the bed. He set his own half-full bowl aside and instead directed his full attention on the brunette beside him. She opened her mouth to question him but Souichi pressed a finger to her lips and took the edge of her nightshirt in his hand and began to peel it off of her. A nail poked from between his lips and he ground his teeth on it as her pale skin was bared to him.

Lena let him undress her and once her stomach and breasts were visible to his intense gaze she could feel goosebumps rise on her skin. Whether from the chill of the room or from excitement, she couldn't be sure. Souichi stayed silent as he drunk in the sight of her but staring was as usual never enough for the boy. His fingers went for her stomach, rubbing the spot where the syrup had soaked through and collecting the dampness on his fingers. He lifted them to his mouth and savored the mingled tastes of strawberry and her skin.

"I have an idea." Souichi said and then grabbed his bowl of shaved ice.

"You have got to be kidding me." Lena said, already anticipating what he had planned.

 _"C'monnnn Lenaaa!"_ Souichi said in a sing-song voice. "It's no worse than anything _else_ we've done."

Lena swallowed as she took in his expression and the sight of the bowl of ice gripped in his hand. _He wasn't wrong._ "Alright." The brunette said and Souichi grinned in excitement. He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips while pushing her backwards on the bed.

"You're cleaning up the mess." Lena said pointedly and the boy responded with a sharp laugh before pulling completely away from her. Now with her upper body fully exposed to him, Souichi took the spoon out of the bowl and tipped it forward, spilling a small amount of ice on Lena's stomach.

Lena shivered at the cold sensation spreading over her bare skin. Souichi watched the red treat melt and drip as it came in contact with her warm body and he spilt a little more on her, this time above her left breast.

A soft gasp came from her lips as the nerves in such a sensitive part of her body were shocked by the frozen liquid. The raven haired boy couldn't contain himself with that. His lips latched onto her syrup covered breast, replacing the cold of the ice with the heat of his tongue. "Souichi." Lena sighed his name as his mouth lavished her. The boy responded by pulling her nipple between his teeth.

Lena reached up to twist her fingers in his hair, her other hand reaching out to remove the bowl of ice from his grasp. Souichi anticipated this however and promptly emptied the rest of the bowl onto her chest. Lena jolted underneath him and he quickly kissed her, silencing her cries from the ice freezing her skin.

Her muscles were tight and her nerves were electric as her consciousness was torn between the ice bathing her body and the heat of Souichi's kiss. Souichi tossed the empty bowl aside and reached up to massage the melting strawberry treat into her breasts. Lena could feel warmth no longer just from his touch but now pooling between her thighs as the boy climbed atop her. Her back arched, pushing her breasts further into his grasp and her lower body ground against him, only separated by her underwear and his clothes.

Souichi groaned into her mouth as he felt the brunette rut against him. This had made her come undone so easily, what an excellent idea indeed. He ground back against her and reached up to twist his sticky fingers in her hair and snatch her head up. His lips immediately went for her neck, sucking and pulling the skin between his teeth. Lena cried out and pressed herself tighter to him and he moved to grip her lower back, pulling her fully against him.

He gave one final harsh nip before moving his mouth down to her syrup covered breasts. He took her nipple between his teeth and alternated between nibbles and sucks. Souichi moved the hand on her back lower, gliding over her panty covered ass before sliding forward past her hips and beneath the edge of her underwear. His fingers quickly buried in her tight cunt.

Lena dug her nails into his neck and cried out his name. The boy smirked against her skin, pleased with his efforts. His fingers pumped inside her, in the quick and deep pulses that he knew drove her crazy. Souichi moved to switch his attention to her opposite breast but hearing her say his name made him look up. "What is it?"

Lena smiled nervously and said, "I want to try something I think you'll really like."

He grinned and crawled backwards off of her. She moved to get off the bed and he pouted. "Where are you going? You have to cheer me up you know." 

"Not far." Lena said with a quick roll of her eye at his pouting. She stood up and promptly knelt at the side of the bed. Souichi quickly caught on to what she was doing and crawled over to her. His fingers went down to undo his pants but Lena stopped him.

"Kekeke, we won't get very far if I don't do that Lena."

The brunette just laughed softly and moved her head closer to his groin. Souichi stiffened at feeling her hot breath through his pants. Exhilaration coursed through him. He didn't request this often but he didn't have to as Lena was more than happy to do it of her own accord. However, this was something definitely new.

Lena was close enough to take the edge of his zipper between her teeth and tug it down. With some maneuvering she managed to pop open the button and then paused to look up at him. Souichi stared entranced by her action. His awareness snapped back however and he quickly pushed down his pants and underwear so his cock was now exposed to her. She moved forward and gave the head of his cock a tentative lick. Souichi couldn't suppress the soft gasp that slipped from his lips.

Lena pulled back and smiled at him, desire in her eyes. Souichi beckoned her forward with his eyes, eager for her to wrap her lips around his cock again but instead she leaned forward to sandwich him between her breasts. The boy stared in confusion until she began to gently slide them up and down over him. "Holy fuck.." The words came in a pleasured haze. His eyes were half-lidded as she moved. Souichi soon felt his entire body jolt as his cock slid back up to her lips to be met with her hot tongue.

"Lena.." Her name was a soft moan as she swirled her tongue over the tip and then slid him back down between her soft tits. Souichi glanced over towards the second bowl beside the bed as she came back down to taste him again, this time sliding her tongue down his length. He caught her eye and it seemed as if she gave a small nod before a suck to his tip as she moved him back down. Souichi reached over and quickly grabbed the bowl. It nearly slipped from his hands as his body jerked again and he quickly emptied the bowl on her tits.

This time a cry emitted from both of their mouths. Lena trembled against him and his cock twitched painfully, the blood seeming to have froze in his veins. As soon as it began however, an electric haze took over him. His hands reached down to where hers were holding her breasts together and he began to move her. At that moment, the haze infected Lena's mind and she resumed her motions at a fervent pace. As he moved back upward, she took him fully in her mouth and in no less than a second she could taste the hot, bittersweet bursts of the boys cum.

Souichi grabbed her hair and to Lena's surprise he pulled her off just enough for some of his cum to spill down her lips and for a spurt or two to land on her breasts and mix with the sticky melted treat. She stared at him for a moment as he leaned back and stilled his slightly ragged breathing. Lena then reached up and scooped up some of the mixture with her finger and placed it between her lips. Souichi was transfixed as the brunette lapped at the cum and strawberry liquid mixture.

"L..Love you, Lena." Souichi breathed out as he watched her and she smiled and responded, "I love you too."

Although she had not been sated, Lena observed the mess around them and climbed to her feet. Despite what she had said, she was content to clean up and let the raven haired boy rest on her bed. His eyes had closed as he leaned back and she pressed a kiss to his cheek before leaving the room.

Lena came back after awhile, her body bare but no longer coated in the mess from their activities. Thankfully, the bed hadn't suffered much damage- the majority of the treat had gotten on her after all, but for the few spots she found, she dabbed at them with a wet rag until she was certain no sticky residue would remain.

"Souichi." Lena whispered his name and he murmured her name softly in response. She sighed but then gently peeled off his clothes, taking care to clean any remnants of the shaved ice off of his body. Since Lena knew the boy had no intention of leaving her bed tonight, she knew she'd have to have his clothes ready by morning.

After she had finished putting away their soiled clothes and her rag, Lena saw Souichi had shifted positions so he was now curled up with his head on her pillow. His hair was messier than usual and a nail hung between his lips, slightly shifting as he breathed. The brunette smiled, he truly looked so adorable right now. She crawled in beside him and Souichi immediately wrapped his thin arms around her.

"You really are the best girlfriend ever." Souichi murmured and squeezed her gently.

"So, did I successfully cheer you up?" Lena asked, a smile on her lips.

"Absolutely." The boy responded and pressed his lips to hers. Lena parted her lips and allowed him to slide his tongue into her mouth. A slow but warm kiss was shared between the two, the taste of iron lingering from the nail that passed between them. When at last they broke away, the nail remained between Lena's lips and she plucked it out and placed it on the nightstand. By the time she'd turned back to face him, Souichi had closed his eyes and his breathing had slowed, signifying that he had already fallen asleep.

Lena laid back and allowed him to hold her. A sense of elation filled her mind, she really did enjoy their summer liaisons and she wouldn't trade a second of her time with Souichi for anything in the world.


End file.
